Analog and digital circuits can be adjusted during manufacturing to set circuit performance parameters and/or to change circuit configurations. Fuses, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and one-time programmable (OTP) memories can be used for trimming and/or programmed different product options during manufacturing of microelectronic devices. However, those memory elements and/or fuses often require extra masking steps and more die area, cost and complexity, which limit product flexibility and reliability, and/or which require precision special multiple pass test and programming procedures to ensure reliability.